Children or Soldiers
by Death Snake
Summary: A group of runaway SPARTAN cadets have found themselves on the world of Remnant. Then they went silent for almost 13 years. Now, Ruby and her sister are going to Beacon together. But what happens when strange things start to happen all across Remnant. But this is the strangest thing, as someone from both Yang and Ruby's past meets with them again. Rated M for Language, blood, gore.
1. Chapter 1: Fireteam Argon

**Hellooo, fanfiction! I am back from my long ass break and I am here to shove some chapters down your throat to make you choke!**

 **…**

 **That kinda sounds fucked up. Anyway, I thought do to Halo 5: Guardians is out and RWBY Volume 3 is finally out, I would make a crossover. Don't judge me. Now this is going to be a little different from other Halo/RWBY crossover in which I won't be telling because that will ruin it. Any read the character sheet for our Spartans' and I really hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Name: Ashley**

 **SPARTAN Tag: 297**

 **Age: 21**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: Caucasian**

 **Homeworld: Tribute**

 **Rank: Lieutenant Commander [LCDR]**

 **Hair: Short length back hair with a purple streak**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Specialty: Team Leader**

 **Equipment: Olive Colored MJOLNIR Power Assault Armor/Mark IV with red-stripe on the bulky right shoulder.**

 **Name: Michael (or Mike)**

 **SPARTAN Tag: 348**

 **Age: 21**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Caucasian**

 **Homeworld: Luna**

 **Rank: Lieutenant [Lt]**

 **Hair Color: Short, Blonde**

 **Eye Color: Blue**

 **Specialty: CQC Expert and Demolitions**

 **Equipment:Olive Colored MJOLNIR Power Assault Armor/Mark IV**

 **Name: Lilith(or Lily)**

 **SPARTAN Tag: 429**

 **Age: 21**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: Asian**

 **Homeworld: Escala III**

 **Rank: Lieutenant [Lt.]**

 **Hair Color: Long, Black**

 **Eye Color: Green**

 **Specialty: Sniper and Communications**

 **Equipment: Olive MJOLNIR Power Assault Armor/Mark IV With a Mark IV Scout Helmet (Hybrid of Halo Reach's Mark V Scout Helmet and the Mark IV Helmet)**

 **Name: Reign**

 **SPARTAN Tag: 396**

 **Age: 21**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Caucasian**

 **Homeworld: Earth**

 **Rank: Ensign**

 **Hair Color: Short, Brown**

 **Eye Color: Hazel**

 **Specialty:Inflatrior and Scout**

 **Equipment: Olive MJOLNIR Power Assault Armor/Mark IV with a Black Stripe on the Right Shoulder**

* * *

 _ **Location: Unknown**_

 _ **Year: 2559**_

On an unknown world, inside a building that was surrounded by thousands of Office of Naval Intelligence's personal soldiers, Doctor Catherine Halsey knew it was impossible to escape. She was currently sitting inside a small dark, grey interrogation room that held a two-way mirror, three chairs, and a holographic table. As she was sitting there, consulting to herself on why she was here, the door opened and two figures walked in. One of these figures was a dark skinned man with short black hair. He was wearing an ONI Naval uniform with a magnum pistol in holster for a sidearm.

The other person was a female Spartan wearing white MJOLNIR Nightfall armor. Halsey couldn't see her facial details, but knew she was part of a Spartan program that was post to be cancelled.

"Doctor Catherine Halsey, nice to be seeing you again." The man lied through his teeth, as he sat down. Halsey ignored the man and kept her eyes on the Spartan, who was still standing in a corner. After five second of staring the down the Spartan, she turn her gaze towards the ONI Spook, who began speak again. "Now, Ms. Halsey, what do you know about the SPARTAN-III's Sigma Company?" This caught her off guard.

In her years of working for ONI, she never would've thought that they would be digging up that old project. A project that failed in the few seconds it begin. The one that she met them, the survivors of Sigma and the Spartans that she also consider her children.

"I don't know why, you are bring up that." Halsey began to speak. "ONI agreed not to bring that… 'failure' of a project up, ever."

"Doctor Halsey, we only just want to know about Spartan Team Argon." Halsey gave a small chuckle to this.

"Where should I begin? I presume want you to know about Argon's successful, but not surprising escape? Or do you want to know about the team itself, hmm. Let's see there was Ashley, Michael, Lily, and... Reign." When she said the last name, Halsey started to remember all four of the Spartans. "Each one unique in their own way." Halsey then started to remember meeting the candidates of Sigma Company, especially the four she just named.

"Can you tell us a little more about Fireteam Argon?" The Spook pressured her.

"A Spartan Team that was post to be better than any other Spartan that I ever created, made up of orphans that nobody would've cared about. It was kind of sad meeting them for the first time, but seeing those four were something special itself. At first, they didn't trust each other, but in a month or two, they acted like they were family." Her mind went back to remembering seeing the four Spartans protecting each other, helping each other, and staying together through thick-and-thin.

"What can you tell us about Spartan-297?" The Spook asked, as table showed holographic image of the Spartan, when she was younger. Along with the picture was text, telling basic information about the Spartan.

"Ashley, or Ash was leader of Argon." Halsey began to say. "I wasn't sure if she would be a good choice, but in the end she did pretty well. Both her and Reign sticked together, ever since they lost two of their comrades. Sarah-478 and Jason-402, both presume MIA, after one of the first operations for the Spartan Company."

"You mean KIA, Miss Halsey. I don't believe in that 'Spartans never die' crap." The man frowned at her. "And I also don't believe you are telling us the entire truth behind Fireteam Argon or the Sigma Company."

"Well, maybe you are not asking the right questions." Halsey smirked. The Spook sighed, before asking another question.

"What can you tell me about, Ensign Reign?" She was a bit shocked, when she heard that name. Reign was like another 'Him' to her. "There were have only been two Spartans ever recorded with the title Hyper-Lethal. One being Sierra-117 and the other being a Spartan known, as Noble Six, but Reign. Reign could've been a whole different league by himself. On one of his first field assessments, he manage to kill five Zealot-classes with only combat knife and a stolen energy sword. He was the ideal Spartan that both the UNSC and ONI wanted. It's just too bad that he escaped."

"Speaking of," the man began. "Some believed you helped them escape and steal the UNSC Frigate Vengeance. Is this true?"

"I have already told both ONI and the UNSC High-Command, that I wasn't involved in their escape." She let out a long sigh. "It was the Sigma Company's smart A.I. Baron. Baron was the Sigma's handler, teacher, and their best friend. Modeled after Manfred von Richtofen, the A.I. looked after them so well, he decided to give them a new life.

"We have heard it before, Dr. Halsey. 'It was Baron, the smart A.I. who gave them the idea to runaway'. But we all know that's not the truth." The man said with a wicked smirk planted on his face. "Admit, you told the A.I. to help them escape."

"Why, do you care now?" this time she asked her own question. Instead of the Spook answering, a new voice spoke out.

"Because, doctor, we may have just found our lost Spartans." a metallic like voice said. She looked up and saw darked armored Spartan walked out of the shadows.

* * *

 _ **Location: Unknown ONI Spartan Training Ground**_

 _ **Year: 2546**_

"Psst," someone whispered to a small child, who had his eyes closed. The boy, look a bit older and taller for his age, tried to ignore the person trying to wake him up.

"Reign, get up." This time the person, shaked him lightly. Reign opened his eyes and saw a girl around his age with her hands on his shoulders. He could see her short black hair with her signature purple streak.

"Is he awake, Ash?" A new voice spoke out, but this time it was boy's voice. He turned his head and saw his teammate, Mike. He then notice that Mike was carrying someone on his back, a small girl with black hair. Her name was Lily, the groups smallest, but still deadly. He also notice that everyone was still were wearing their black camouflage fatigues from the day before..

"He is now, Mike." Ash answered. She then turned back towards Reign, who was still in his bed. "Come on, Reign, get up!" She yelled in a whisper. He nodded to her and scrambled to get up. As he soon he stood up from his bed, he was handed a black sword hilt by Ash. He looked at her before nodding to her and took it.

"So, what is the plan?" Mike asked, as he still carry Lily on his back. Reign then notice Ash was carrying four black duffle bags and had a M6C/SOCOM. When she notice Reign looking at her with sidearm in her hands, she gave him a slight nod. Only the two of them knew what it meant and as she gave him the nod, he pressed the button on the hilt and a long steel double-edged sword expanded out.

"The plan is, we are leaving." Ash finally said, as she cocked the slide of the suppressed magnum. "No turning back now. Right, Reign?" He gave her a nod, before both of them headed towards the door and opening it.

Once the door was opened, it showed a pitch-black sky that was sometimes lighten up by the flashes of lighting. It was mostly dead quiet, except for the storm's rain and thunder that would acquire a few time.

Ash was the first to take step outside of their barracks and felt coldness of the rain. It may have been cold, but to her it felt relieving, like it was washing all the stress away. Next one to step out was Reign, who wasn't affected much by the rain and kept watch, as Mike came out next, with Lilly on his back. Once the few drops hit them, Lilly woke up slowly.

"Uh," she let out, as she looked around. "Why are we outside?" She asked, as Mike set her on her feet.

"We are finally going to do it, Lilly." Mike began, as he took the bags from Ash. "We are finally leaving this place." Lilly looked at him and was confused a bit, before saying anything.

"Where are we going?" Before Mike could answer her, Ash spoke.

"We are going to hijack the Vengeance," Ash said, before she looked at Reign. "Reign, you remember how to get to the ship?" He didn't say anything and just waved his hand in 'follow me' motion, before taking off towards an unknown direction. The other three didn't wait too long and quickly followed the silent boy. All four of them ran through forest, where they were trained, until they came upon the mess hall. They stopped, as two men in black ONI BDUs were patrolling the area.

Ash raised her suppressed pistol up, ready to take fire upon the guards, but was quickly stopped by Reign, who put his hand on the gun. She looked at him and just nodded to him, as she lowered the pistol. As soon the guards went away, the four cadets started running again, but this time towards the base's drydock. Inside of this drydock was only one ship, an old UNSC Stalwart-class Light Frigate. The UNSC Vengeance.

The ship was post to be getting ready to be recycled and help make some new capital ship for the UNSC. The ship just arrived a few days ago, but the four Spartans knew about for about two months now and where planning ever since. They knew that there was no one guarding the ship during the night and that entire thing was still intact, still wait for approval to scrap it from UNSC Command.

All four Spartans started to head towards the drydock, but stopped when they heard the sound of a Warthog coming towards them. The took cover behind bushes and trees, and waited for the vehicle to pass. As the vehicle came closer, Ash's heart to pound loudly in her ears, in fear of being caught by the guards. After what seemed like forever to her, the vehicle seemed to finally go away. The exited from their cover, not saying a word to each other and started to head towards the drydocks again.

As they came closer to the drydock, they only saw two guards standing in front of the gate that led to the ship. The gate's door was wide open like always and the two guards were just talking to each other, not paying any attention to their job. As they talked, Ash picked up a rock, about the size of her fist and gave it to Mike.

"Throw it as far as you can," she whispered to him. He nodded in response to her, before she turned towards Reign. "Scout up ahead, when the guards go investigate the noise." Reign didn't say anything, not even giving a nod in response. He just stayed low and disappeared into the night. After a minute, Mike finally threw the rock off towards the other side of the woods. When the guards heard the crash of the rock, raised their rifles and headed towards the noise.

The remaining cadets turned their heads back towards gate and waited to hear a response from Reign. They didn't talk or say anything to each other, leaving them in awkward silence. After a long three minutes, Reign finally appeared in the gate's doorway and waved to them. The three Spartans got up and started to book towards him, as the saw flashlights in the distance. As they reached the gate, they went into a room off to the left of guards' post, as the two guards came back.

As they came into a small room full of computers and monitors, Ash closed the room's door, making sure no one would see them. As she was doing this, Reign went towards a large computer and started to type on it. When Ash turned around and saw him doing this, she was a bit confused, but didn't stop him. After a minute or so, out of the computer, a red holographic figure appeared. He looked like a World War One German pilot in his dress uniform with medals pinned across his chest.

 _"Spartans, you have finally made it."_ He said with a smirk planted on his holographic face.

"Baron?" Ash asked with shock. "Why are you here?"

"Spartan-297, I'm here to help you escape 'your prison'. So, to say." The A.I. then turned to face Reign. "You can thank Spartan-396 here, Ashley." Everyone turned their attention towards Reign, who was leaning against a wall.

"You told Baron about our plan to escape!" Mike yelled, but quickly quieted his voice. "Why?"

 _"Well, it wasn't hard to figure that our, Spartan-348. But thanks to me, I told Reign about the ship and a few other things."_ Baron's smirk grew, while everyone else was confused, expect for Reign.

"What 'other things'?" Ash asks Baron.

 _"First things first, we need you to get aboard the ship. I'm opening up the elevator door now."_ As soon he said this, a door on the far side of the room opened up, revealing an elevator. _"Hurry, before ONI knows something is up._ " The three Spartans looked at each other, meanwhile Reign walked towards the elevator. They soon notice Reign in the elevator and quickly joined him. Once inside the elevator, it started to ascend towards a walkway.

Once it reached the walkway, the doors opened and the four Spartans walked towards the ship's airlock. The airlock door was opened by Baron and the four walked inside. The interior of the ship looked like it was still in working order, for the lights, computers, and other electrical equipment were online.

 _"Good, you all are on board."_ Baron's voice rang through the ship's intercoms. _"Head to the cryo-chambers and get some sleep. I will wake you, when needed."_ The four didn't argue with Baron and set off to the cryo-room. When they arrived in the room, the four, now, ex-Spartans stripped off their uniforms and entered their individual cryo-chambers.

* * *

 **So, I know I said, I was going to be back in December, but I was too Goddamn board. I also, would like to see if, you guys and gals, like this idea. Also, regarding the poll thing, it is still up, so please vote. And hey, I might update this story again, you never know.**


	2. Chapter 2: Unknown World

**Hello, children. This is Death Snake, and I said I would bring you another chapter. I hope you enjoy this one and please tell what you think so far.**

* * *

 _ **Four Months Later**_

 _ **Location: Stolen-UNSC Frigate Vengeance**_

In the middle of deep space, the stolen UNSC frigate Vengeance was trying its best to get away from both Covenant and UNSC space, before both of them could catch up with her.

Baron knew the risks that both he and the cadets could suffer if they were caught by ONI. He would most likely be terminated of all things. As for the Spartans, they would be executed or thrown in prison for leaving.

ONI already had the Sigma Company under lock and key, saying it never existed, threatening to kill anyone who would speak a word about it, or court-marshalling them then killing them. But for some reason, he wasn't that worried about it.

He already knew that the Spartans can handle themselves and they were battle-hardened against the Covenant, but he couldn't shake off a feeling. The feeling of something worse was coming. This all started when he heard the call of "It's" voice. Something out there, in space, is calling for both him and the Spartans, but what.

The first time, he thought it was just him, because he was starting to hit his seventh year, since being activated, but the voice called out again. Saying the same thing over and over again.

 _ **'Are they children or soldiers? Sheep or lions? Prey or predators?'**_ He heard the soothing, but mysterious feminine voice again. **_'They must choose, Construct. Not now, but soon. Go to the world with the shattered moon and help them start a new.'_** The voice, like always stop talking. Making everything return to normal, except for Baron.

 _'A world with a shattered moon, but there is nothing here.'_ Baron thought, as started to examine the nearby systems for a clue. _'What was I thinking? I should've taken them to-'_ his thought was soon interrupted by the ship's warning systems turning on.

 _"What is happening now?"_ He asked himself, annoyed before checking the radar. _"I can't believe it. It's real."_ Out of the bridge's window, Baron saw a shattered moon and a planet nearby. He moved his holographic body over to the window and he was astonished by this. _'I guess it's time to wake them up,'_ he thought, as he started to descend the ship towards the planet, right before he started to deactivate the cryo-tubes.

On the other end of the ship was a room filled with large metal tubes set all across the wall. All of a sudden a red light went off with a loud but low sounding alarm going off, as the tubes started to slide open, revealing what was inside. Four figures stepped out of the tubes, looking a bit dazed and confused from what was going on.

"Uh, how long have we been out?" Ash asked, as she rubbed her eyes.

 _"Since last time you asked me? About a week like usual, Spartan-297."_ Baron's voice came over the intercom. _"Now, quickly get your stuff ready. We are finally leaving this ship and starting your new lives."_ Once A.I. said this, everyone was a bit confused.

"What does he mean by this?" Mike asked, as he over to the crate that was in the middle of the room and put on a red and black body suit. He then handed couple of other colored ones to everyone else to put on. When everyone was finally dressed, they headed out of the room and towards the armory. The armory was a boxed room full of five different rows of rifles and shotguns. On the far end of the room were four MJOLNIR Armor Assembly Systems, along with some older Mark IV MJOLNIR armors. There was also a large metal crate, with no label and had a keypad, sitting on the other end of the room.

Each one of the Spartans got into different one of the assemblers and waited for the the machines to put their individual armor pieces on. For the last four months, Baron has been teaching the Spartans how to operate their MJOLNIR power armor. He also told them that the armor may be older, but they were still useful and had some minor advantages over the newer variations.

The older Mark IVs also had a few major upgrades to them. The first being a built-in jetpack, that gives the wearer a chance to over and fly over short distances. The second was stronger shields, being on the same level of an Elite Zealot's shield. The third was more of the four Spartans' personal favorite, the Mark IV's Armor Equipment. Each one had an Active Camouflage, a Hologram, and a Drop Shield. The catch was, the Spartans had cooldown limit on their equipment and would have to wait to use one of the three again.

Once the Spartans had their armor equipped, they went over to the multiple weapon rack, to grab their own personal weapons.

Lilly went over to one the racks and picked up an SRS99-S5 AM Sniper Rifle. She hefted it up, before putting in a fresh magazine. Once the magazine was in, she put the rifle on her back before noticing everyone else's chosen weapons.

Both Reign and Mike took BR55 Service Rifles, which they both checked if the rifles worked by firing a burst-shot into the floor. Mike also grabbed an M41 Rocket Launcher and placed it on his back. He then went over to a crate and grabbed a handful of frag grenades and place them on his armor.

"Reign, need some grenades?" Mike ask, offering one of the grenades. Reign shook his head 'no' before grabbing his sword and giving it a few practices swings.

"Come on, Mikey," Ash said, teasing the explosive expert. "You know he doesn't really like the whole 'going-loud' thing. He will always prefer being the 'strong-silent type'." Ash then picked up a M45D Tactical Shotgun and a MA5K Assault Rifle. Once she had her weapons picked, she grabbed two M7S's with one hand. She then threw the two SMGs towards Reign, who in one fluid motion, retracted his sword's blade and grabbed the SMGs.

"Is it just me or do you two have some weird-ass bond?" Mike asked, as he saw Reign attach the SMGs to his magnetic strips on the outside of his thighs. He continued watching, as Reign picked up some ammo and then walked towards the rest of the squad.

"You will never know, Mike." Ash flashed toothy grin behind her helmet's visor. "Are we all set?" Everyone gave a nod in response. "Good. What's the plan orders, Baron?"

 _"I am currently descending towards the unknown planet now,"_ Baron's voice came threw the ship's intercom. _"But I would like to have all of you to enter the Pelican that is currently in the hangar. From there, I need you to scout out surrounding location."_

"Copy, Baron." Ash replied, before turning to her squadmates. "Come on, guys, we have a job to do." The other three Spartans agreed with her and soon all four of them walked out of the armory. The walked from the armory towards the hangar, where Pelican dropship was. The hangar wasn't too far away and they all got there in less than ten minutes. Once they found the D77-TC, or Pelican in the hangar, they hopped aboard it and Baron quickly took control of it. Although all four of them knew how to fly it, to an extent, Baron felt it was safe to take them down towards the unknown planet.

As they were flown down towards the planet, the four Spartans didn't talk to each other. They only looked at each other, as they loaded each of their weapons, preparing for anything. Once, all the weapons were loaded, the Pelican started to shake furiously.

"Hey, Baron, what is going on?" Mike asked, as he held on to both his and a nearby seat's safety harness.

 _"Don't worry, everything is under control, Spartan."_ The AI said, as the shaking went on.

"It doesn't feel like it." Mike retorted.

 _"Trust me, Spartan-348. I have everything under-"_ Baron stopped speaking for a few seconds. _"Well, you start screaming now, 348."_

"WHAT!" Mike started to panic.

"Mike, shut up for a few seconds." Ash yelled at her fellow Spartan. "Baron, what is going on?"

 _"For some odd reason, your Pelican is going to crash."_ Baron said in a monotone voice. _"You should brace for impact in about…. now."_ All of sudden the entire ship hit the ground with enough force, throwing everything everywhere.

After a few seconds, the emergency light turned on, coating everything in dark red light. A few crates, were scattered around the Pelican's troop bay. Ash looked up from her seat, still being held by her seat's harness. She looked around and saw everyone else still in their seats with their heads looking at the ground. She started to worry that the others died from impact, because they didn't lock down their armors. Well, until she heard a groan from one of them.

"I hate flying," Mike groaned, as he tried to lift his harness up. "Is everyone alright?" There was a few more groans, as he got out of his seat. Ash saw him moving towards her and quickly pried the harness up, before he could help her. As soon she stood up, she felt a bit dizzy. She stood still for a bit, before grabbing her equipment. As everyone stood, she notice that Reign, was the first out of his seat and held his battle rifle, which was crushed. He tossed it to the ground, before looking at the Pelican's bay doors.

"Mike, get the door opened." Ash called out to other Spartan, who looked at the door.

"Yeah, I'm on it." Mike replied, as he walked over to it. He grabbed a nearby crate and dug threw it for a bit, until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a very small white colored, ball of clay and stuck it to the door. "Stand back and cover your ears, this is going to be loud. " Everyone stepped towards the other side of the Pelican and watch as Mike pressed something on his armor's gauntlet. The door suddenly exploded with bright yellow-orangish colored. Out of the newly formed hole, the team saw a snowy forest.

Reign was the first to walk out, seeing that the entire landscape was surrounded by trees and snow. When the rest of the team walked out, they were surprised to see a snowy forest.

"It's kind of… pretty." Lily said, as she walked off a bit.

"Yeah, kinda reminds me the first day of boot camp," Mike said, as he followed Lilly. "Damn, it was cold."

"Quit the chatter, you two." Ash said to both Mike and Lily. "Reign, I want you to scout the area a bit and come ba-" Ash was then cut off by a sound of a wolf howling.

"It sounds like the planet is inhabited," Lilly stated, after hearing the howl. "Wolves. I'm kinda surprised." Ash wanted to say that wasn't any regular wolf. The howl for some reason sounded different from any normal wolf.

"Something is coming," everyone were startled a bit, not from the words but by who said them. Everyone turned towards Reign, who was looking towards west.

"We have company." Reign said, as he pulled out his sword and extended out the blade from its hilt.

* * *

 _ **ONI's Interrogation Room**_

"What can you tell us about Spartan-396?" The Spook asked Halsey.

"Reign," she started to say, but stopped. She started to remember meeting him for the first time, seeing him kill for the first time, and seeing him lose for a team remember for the first time. "He was a mistake."

"A 'mistake'?" The Spook asked, confused by her answer.

"From the beginning, Sigma Company was post to be invincible. Unstoppable. Indestructible. But Reign, he was the Achilles' heel to Sigma. He may have been the deadliest, but he was not a soldier in my regards. Sure, he could kill, but he always question orders." She started to explain. "A Spartan that questions everything it's told and sometimes not follow orders, is a threat to ONI. That is why the Office of Naval Intelligence wanted him to be erased, permanently. I begged them not to, but they wouldn't listen to me. That is when I came up with a deal. If I could make Reign not question orders, they would let him live." Halsey started remember what she did to the Spartan. A way to make him not speak for many, many years.

"And how did you make sure he didn't speak?"

"I made him promise." This threw off the Spook.

"You made him make a promise? That seems highly unlikely."

"I know, but it worked in the end. So far that I know he never spoke. Only to a few people. Baron being one of them and the other being Spartan-478, before her death. After that, he shut down."

"And what was this promise?"

"If he and his brothers and sisters want to live, he should never question orders again. He accepted this and never spoke, unless to save the lives of his brothers and sister in arms."

* * *

 _ **Unknown Planet**_

"LOOK OUT!" Ash yelled, as another large werewolf-like creature charged at Mike. Mike turned around in time to see it, be cut in half by Reign.

"What are these things?!" Lilly shouted, over the fire of her sniper rifle. After a few minutes after crash landing in the forest, four or five black werewolf looking creatures charged out of nowhere. The Spartans took them down with ease, but then more started to come.

First it was only a dozen or so, but then a few more waves of twenty-to-thirty more pitch black creatures with white bone armor charged at them.

"Forty-one, forty-two." Ash counted for everyone of the wolves she killed with her shotgun. "We need to get out of here, before we are over run!"

"I'm with you, Ash." Mike yelled, over a few more explosions. "And that fifty for me, how about you, Lil."

"Thirty-three," she answered as she lined up her sniper at another group of wolves. She pulled trigger, letting out a high-caliber round from the barrel of the sniper. The round went through the first wolf and then another, it kept on going down a large line of them. She fired off the rest of the clip having a the rounds leaving black wolf limbs everywhere. "Make that sixty, Mike."

As the three fought off their current group of beasts, Reign was nowhere to be seen. Well, for a bit.

As another large group came towards the three, Reign was already upon them. He turned off his camouflage, as he was right in front of the large group and went to work. He pulled out his sword and started to decapitate and slice all the creatures in half. One of the wolves manage to miss the swinging blade, but was soon impladed in the stomach by it. As Reign's sword was stuck in the wolf's stomach, Reign pulled out his M7S's.

As the next group of wolves charged at him, he jumped over them and fired a burst from one of the SMGs into the creature's skull. Another one of the creatures charged towards him, but missed as Reign activated his thruster-pack and dodged the attack. He fired another burst, killing the creature. The last creature of the group, a bigger one with white spike coming out its armor, was slowly circled Reign. As it was getting ready to attack, Reign was a step ahead. He used his pack one more time, this time to get his sword, before the big wolf-creature charged at him.

Once his sword was reclaimed, the big wolf-creature was already in the air to strike, but wa quickly brought down by Reign's blade. The blade went through the creature's neck with ease and brought tumbling down into the snow. Reign retracted his blade back into the hilt, as he turned to see the giant wolf-creature body starting to turn into ash.

"So, when they die, they turn to ash." Mike exclaimed, as the rest of the creatures turned into ash. "Creepy."

"I wonder what they are?" Lily asked, as she holstered her sniper.

"They are called the creatures of Grimm." A voice stated. The Spartans turned towards the voice quickly with their weapons aimed at their next target. Standing off in the distance was two men. One of these men was wearing green, had white hair and glasses, and was sipping out from a mug. The other was a man in white with black hair, wielding a giant scythe. The scythe through off the Spartans more than anything, but they kept their weapons trained on the two.

"Who are you?" Ash asked the two men.

"My name is-" the man in green started to step forward, but stopped by three Spartans not lowering their weapons. "Is Professor Ozpin, a huntsman of Vale. And this is Qrow Branwen, another huntsmen. Who might you three be?"

"Three? You do mean four, right?" Mike asked. Before either of the men could answer, Reign appeared behind the two men with his SMGs at the ready.

"Impressive, but I assure you that we mean you no harm." Ozpin said. "We just want to talk is all."

"You just want talk, eh." Ash said, as she lowered her shotgun. "Mike and Lil, weapons down. Reign, keep an eye on them." Reign nodded and kept both of his weapons aimed at the men.

"Well, I guess that is a start." Ozpin said, as he kept his eyes on forward, not daring to look at the man named Reign. "Who are you four exactly?"

"We are Spartan Company Sigma of the UNSC." Mike stated, which earned him punch from Lilly. "Ow. What's that for?"

"For opening your big mouth, idiot." Lily hissed. Ash glared at both of them, earning them to quit fighting.

"So, you're soldiers?" Ozpin asked, which Ash nodded in response. "I must say I never heard of the UNSC. And how do we know you're telling the truth?"

"Because of the armor and our weapons say UNSC." Ash answered. "Where are we?"

"In Vale, on the planet Remnant." Qrow this timed answered. The three looked at each other in surprise.

The five of them continued to talk and after multiple question about each other, Ozpin manage to get them to show their faces. They agreed, after knowing that they were neither Insurrectionists or ONI spies.

"You are children?!" Ozpin said, shocked after the Spartans revealed their young faces. "I'm surprised someone would allow children at your age be in a military-like organization."

"Yeah, like we have a choice." Mike said, but was again hit by Lilly in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Shut up." Lily hissed again.

"We were taken away from our families long ago," Ash explained to the two. "We would like it if you never tell anyone this."

"And what happens if we do?" Qrow asks. Reign then pulled out his sword and pointed it at the two men.

"Or Reign here will make sure you will never speak again. Understood?"

"Of course, Miss." Ozpin said. "But I do have an idea, if your interested."

"And what is that?" Ash asked.

"You are well trained children, who could be taught to use their talents to protect people. You also never had a real family, expect for each other, I presume. And you are hiding from something. I won't ask who, but I will help you never the less." Ozpin stated.

"And how will you help us?"

"Giving you new homes, families, and identities. But I will allow you all to stay together, as you always were. Deal?" Ozpin ask, with his hand extended out. Ash looked at the other three Spartans. Only Reign gave her a nod, giving her the signal to reply.

"We have a deal, Mr. Ozpin." Ash held out her hand and the two shook.

* * *

 **I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me, who are the brothers and sisters of the Spartans (expect for Reign, have him done already). Also, give me weapon ideas for the Spartans and names for them please. Also, if you would please me, if you want to see some pairings and with who.**

 **How about this one? Winter x Reign. Yes? No? Reign x Shotgun to the face?**


	3. Chapter 3: Search and Rescue

**Hey, guys. Death Snake here and I would like to say thank you. Thank you for the support for this story and I really do like it that you guys like it. But please, I love to hear more ideas from all of you. Can you please do that for me, give me a few ideas that's all I'm asking for. That and a cover image, but who cares about that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please read the A/N that I leave at the end.**

* * *

 _ **13 Years Later**_

 _ **Location: Schnee Dust Company Summer Mansion ,Atlas**_

In the middle of the night, a storm raged on. The sounds of thunder and flashes of lighting where the only thing that gave this estate in the middle of nowhere life, in the eyes of Reign.

Reign was currently relaxing in tall tree, as he watch a large white mansion for anything worth reporting in to his fellow comrades.

 _"Reign, you there?"_ Reign heard his team leader, Ash asks over the comms.

"Yeah," he answered, as he pulled out a long barrel rifle with a scope on it. He peered down the scope, seeing if anything else was going on in the inside.

 _"Anything going on?"_ Ash asked again. As he look threw the scope and saw White Fang soldiers with both assault rifles and a sniper rifle. There were a total of five of them on the roof, not paying any attention towards the grounds of the estate. He then moved the rifle and scanned the windows for any soldiers. No one was looking out of the windows. He finally scanned the front door, only seeing three guards.

"Have five targets on the roof, no one at the windows, and three guards at front door. Painting them now." And with his help from his HUD, Reign marked the enemies for his teammates.

 _"Thanks, Reign. Ok, everyone, lets get to work."_ With those words, Reign sat up and aimed his rifle at the edge of the roof. He pulled the trigger and a small harpoon, with a rope attach to it, shot out. It made contact with the edge of roof and Reign secured the rifle to the tree with a metal stake. He then grabbed line, making sure it was secure, before pulling out a small rod with a wheel attached to it. He connected the wheel of the rod to the line, before zipping down the line and onto the roof. As he was going towards the roof, one of the White Fang grunts spotted him, but before the Faunas could say a thing, a round from a sniper rifle hit him in the head.

As the Faunas hit the ground, the other four White Fang soldiers were taken out by Lilly, who used her new custom-made sniper rifle. Once Reign landed on the roof, Lilly had already beaten him there with her jetpack.

When they were taken into Ozpin's custody, Ozpin had some of their more personal weapons customized. Ash's shotgun was customized to shoot farther than before and change into booster pieces that help her move faster in close-quarters combat. Mike's rocket launcher and Spartan Laser were turned into gauntlets. His gauntlets also boosted his hand-to-hand combat, also leaving some explosive damage. Lilly's rifle was modified to fire all four rounds at the sametime and the ability to transform into a BR55 Service Rifle. Reign's suppressed SMG was customized to be allowed to turn into a long range rifle.

"Ash, both me and Reign have arrived on the roof." Lily said into her helmet's comms system. "Waiting for our next set of orders."

 _"Good work,"_ Ash said over the comms. _"Both me and Mike are stacking up on the front door. Lilly, do a hard entrance on the roof. Reign, you will look for the hostages. Understand?"_

"Copy, Ash." Lily answered for both her and Reign. "Reign, you have the 'Knock-Knock'?" Reign nodded and pulled out a silver canister. He aimed it at the ground and started to spray a foam substance on the ground, in a circle around the two. Once he was done, he pulled out a detonator and handed it to Lily.

"We should be good," Reign said, as he got his SMG ready. "Hit it it when you are ready."

"Ok. Hard entry in three... Two…." Lilly didn't even say one, before pressing the button on the detonator. As the explosives went off, the part of the roof, the two Spartans were sitting on, fell descend into the ballroom of the mansion. More specifically, the balcony of ballroom. Once they landed, ten or so White Fang soldiers were cut off gaurd and were cut down by the two Spartans in the matter of seconds. The ones on the ballroom floor heard both the explosion and the screams of their now fallen comrades, they took aim at the balcony. But before they could open fire, the front door, exploded open from a breach charge and two armored soldiers rushed in. One of the Faunas soldiers, a deer Faunas, notice this in time and pulled out his sword and rushed at Ash.

As he charged at the Spartan leader, Mike intercepted him and grabbed the man by the throat and slammed him into the ground in one fluid-motion. The Faunas' head was cracked wide open with both blood and brain matter oozing out.

"That was a little brutal, Mike." Ash said to the other Spartan, before running at group of White Fang soldiers with her shotgun out. She blasted a slug, filled with an explosive material called Dust.

The slug impacted one of the White Fang soldiers in the chest creating both a large whole and later, fire spreading on the rest of the Faunas soldiers. The group of five White Fang soldiers screamed in pain, as they were being burnt alive.

"What the hell are you doing down there, Ash?" Lily asked over the comms, after hearing the screaming of White Fang soldiers.

"Just testing out this new barbequing system." Ash replied evilly.

"That's just fucked up, Ash." Reign committed over the comms. "Anyway, both me and Lily dealt with the soldiers on the balcony. Moving to find and secure the hostage."

"Copy, Reign. Both me and Mike will look down here for them. Lilly, come down here and cover us." Ash said.

"On my way, Ash." Lily answered. Both Mike looked up and saw Lily jumping off the balcony towards the two other Spartans. Lily slowed down her descent with jetpack, before landing in front of Mike and Ash.

"Hey, Lily." Mike said, as he scanned the room with is his assault rifle.

"Sup, Mike." Lily responded. "Hey, Ash, do you know who we are looking for?" Ash was taken back from this a bit, but didn't show it towards the sniper.

"What do you mean, Lil?" Ash asked.

"Come on, I can't be the only one here that doesn't think that we are here to secure all the hostages." Lilly started. "I think we are here for only one person. Am I wrong?"

"There are no other hostages," Ash sighed. "We are here for some higher-up in the Schnee Dust Company."

"Hey, at least we are not looking for her," Mike butted in. "I wouldn't blame him. I wouldn't take a mission- anything if it dealt with her."

"Her?" Lily asked, confused. "Wait! You don't mean-" before she could finish, Ash cut her off.

" Yep, the only person in the world Reign hates more than Mr. Schnee and General Ironwood." Ash began to say, but never finished, do to Reign's voice coming over the comms.

 _"Ash, I found where they are keeping the hostage. Storage room on the second floor, to the right of all the bedrooms."_ Reign said in a monotone voice.

"Copy, Reign. We are on our way." Ash said, into her helmet. "Did you run into any trouble?"

 _"Hostiles were dealt with."_ Was the only thing he said, before turning off his comms system.

"Come on, you two. We should meet up with him, before more White Fang show up." Ash said, before all three of them took off sprinting towards Reign location.

As they made their way towards him, they saw bodies of slice open, decapitated, and limbs of White Fang soldiers. As the drew closer and closer towards his position, they saw more blood and gore from the dead White Fang soldiers.

"Shit," Mike whistled, as he looked at carnaged that Reign left behind. "Remind me to not get on his bad side."

"I never seen him do something this gruesome, since that one raid in Vytal." Lily said, as they walked through the massacre. "And that was do to Mike being hit in the shoulder from a sniper round."

"Yeah, something must've set him off." Ash commented.

Once they arrived at Reign position, they saw more White Fang bodies with their limbs remove. From the gruesome scene, they notice Reign leaning against a wall with his armor covered with Faunas blood. His sword in one hand with blood dripping from the blade. He didn't look at the three other Spartans as they came up.

"The Package is in the next room," he said, to the others. "It should be clear now."

"Mike and Lily, secure him. I'm going to have a talk with Reign." Ash said to the two Spartans. They nodded to her, before entering the room. Once they entered the room and the door was closed, Ash took off her help to look at Reign. "The fuck is the matter Reign!" She yelled at the Spartan. "I haven't seen you this pissed since James and Sarah were gone!"

"Fuck off!" He snapped at her. "We had an agreement, remember? You don't hide the truth from me and I don't get pissed off!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me, we were working for them?" Reign asked. "Why fuck didn't you tell me, Ashley?"

"Because I knew you would act like this, Reign!" Ash yelled again. "Fuck- Eversince they died, you changed! Changing your name, keeping secrets from us, and shutting us out of your life! Can't you just tell us what the hell is the matter, half of the damn time?!" Ash now wasn't even talking about hostage they were there to secure, but instead was talking about the day Reign changed.

"You know why, Ash." Reign's voice became quieter. "We are post to be the best soldiers out there and yet, we can't even save our own from death." He then looked at Ash. "I am sorry for their deaths and after this I'm done. I'm done with these fucking missions, Ash. I'm done working for fucking Atlas and the Goddamn fucking Schnee Company." Ash was taken back from this. For years now, Reign always stuck by them and now, he wants to leave them.

"Reign, you can't just leave us. We have been through so much as a team and as a family. We can't just start abandoning each other." Ash's voice started to raise her voice.

"I'm not abandoning any of you. I am just done with being with fucking shit." Reign said, before removing his helmet. "I'm just done being a soldier. A puppet for the ones who fucking can't fight their own fucking battles."

Before Ash could say anything, Mike and Lily came out of the room followed by a dark haired man in a white suit.

"Package is secure, Ash." Lily said, as they walked up to their commander.

"Good," Ash said. "Mike call in in for evac. I would like to get out of her before more of those White Fang soldier show up."

"White Phoenix, do you come in?" Mike asked into his comms.

 _"This is White Phoenix 4-7,"_ responded the pilot. _"You secured the package yet, Argon?"_

"Affirmative, White Phoenix. Requesting pick up on the roof of the mansion."

 _"Copy, Argon. En route with Shadow Hawk 2. ETA: five minutes."_

"Copy, Phoenix, see your there." Mike turned off his helmets radio and looked back at Ash.

"Come on, guys, lets get to the roof so we don't miss our ride." Ash said.

"And our paycheck." Mike added in, earning yet another hit in the back of the head from Lily.

"You are such an idiot," Lilly sighed, as she started to follow her team leader and squad. The way to the roof was quick and easy, since Reign eliminated the rest of the White Fang soldiers. Once they arrived at the roof, it only took a minute for the two Bullhead VTOLs to arrive. Two bullheads were painted in different colors, one being white with the Schnee Dust Company emblem painted on the side and a black Bullhead with a white skull painted on the side.

Once the two Bullheads landed, Atlas soldiers jumped out of the white colored one and started to help the Schnee Dust Company higher-up into the Bullhead. One of the Atlas soldiers, having blue detailing on his armor, walked towards the group of Spartans.

"Thank you for securing Mr. Howard from the White Fang," the soldier said in a monotone voice. "General Ironwood was also wondering if you might be heading to the Vytal Festival?"

"Why would we go to some festival, when we could be home resting?" Mike asked. He was soon hit in the back of the head by Lily's rifle.

"You're such a dumbass, Mike." Lily said to the Spartan. "Don't you remember that your brother is the competing in the tournament? Along with Reign's two sisters, Ash's idiotic brother, and my brother Ren and his weird friend Nora."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I'm just not thinking today, Lil." Mike said in defense, which only earned him another hit from the but of the rifle. "Can you quit doing that?!"

"No!" Lily shouted. Ash turned her head around and glared at the two who just shut. She then turned her head back towards the soldier.

"Yes, Sergeant." Ash answered the Atlas Sergeants question. "We have some family in the tournament and we would like to see them compete. Why is the General asking?"

"He is wondering if you could be extra security for the festival. Also, Professor Ozpin was wondering if you like to compete in the tournament."

"That kinda sounds fun," Reign spoke up. "We could show the new blood how we do things."

"I am with Reign here," Mike agreed. "Get a feel what the new generation huntsmen and huntresses are like."

Ash twisted her head and look at Lilly, who pulled off Reign a move and just nodded her head in agreement. Ash gave a small smirk under her helmet, before turning to the Atlas Sergeant.

"Well, that should satisfy your answer, Sergeant." Ash said. Sergeant didn't say anything else and just walked towards the white Bullhead with the Atlas soldiers.

"Hey, Ash, how's your brother doing anyway?" Reign asked, as the group walked towards their Bullhead.

"He's doing fine," Ash said. "He still afraid of water and can't get a girlfriend to save his life." Ash chuckled a bit and took a seat inside the Bullhead. The rest of the team followed suite. Once everyone sat down, Ash took off her helmet, before setting it on floor of the VTOL.

"Hey, Reign, have you heard anything from your sisters, yet?" Lilly asked, as she took off her helmet.

"Yeah, apparently Ruby and Yang are on the same team." Reign said. "Ozpin thought it was a good idea to make her a leader of her own team. But I think she has what it takes to make a good leader."

"That's great!" Lily said, excitedly. "Apparently, Ren and his friend, Nora are on the same team with Mike's brother, Jaune."

"That can't be right, Lil." Mike laughed, after hearing this. "Jaune being a huntsman? Now that's gold. Trust me I know my brother and he's been telling me that he's still at home doing the same old."

"That is not what my brother been telling me," Lily almost singed, before pulling her scroll out. She started to go through her picture, before finding the she wanted. She then handed it to Mike, who was shocked to see his brother standing next to long-haired redhead, Ren, and Nora. What set him off more was they were standing behind Beacon in their huntsmen gear.

"That son of a bitch!" Mike shouted. "Ok, I now know who I'm killing next." Everyone chuckled to this, before Ash stood up.

"Matrix, you there." Ash called out.

 _"Yes, Spartan Ashley. What do you need?"_ Feminine voice, sounding a bit childish, asked out loud, before a floating metal-like ball came appeared out of nowhere. The ball was a silver-metallic color, with a purple orb, for an eye, in the center of it. This was 0905 Immortal Matrix, or Matrix for short.

Ever since Baron shut off for good, 12 years ago, the Forerunner Monitor appeared. She told the Spartans that she was left her by her creators a long time ago. She also mentioned that she was Monitor of Remnant, a prototype shield world, that was later abandoned. When the team asked her for more information, the AI couldn't remember anything else.

"I have a new course for you. The Vytal Festival in Vale. Also, let Ozpin know that we are going to surprise a few relatives."

 _"And how do you plan on surprising them?"_ Ash grin at this.

"Tell him to set up Simulation Echo-Nine." Everyone else looked Ash, before Reign stood up. Ash turned around and saw Reign's helmet staring at her.

"Let's give them a show that they won't regret." Reign said.

"Matrix, push engines to overdrive. We would like to make it on time." Ash grinned some more.

 _"Yes, Reclaimer. Engines are now in overdrive, arriving in Vale in twenty minutes."_

* * *

 _ **Why do I have a feeling that someone will say this was a fast chapter? Oh, shit! I need stop typing down my thoughts.**_

 **Hey, boys and girls, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Now, I like I said before, can you please give me some ideas. I would also like to hear more opinions of pairings. I could care less who it is, just as long as it makes sense. Hell, I will do White Rose! I would also like to hear opinions about having the Covenant or Prometheans in some later chapters. One more thing, and I know I say this in almost in every story and it only worked once. Can some please do the cover image? I will give you full credit and everything, but please help a brother out.**

 **Anyway, that's all the time I have and I will see you later. This is Death Snake signing out. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4: Back to Beacon

**Beacon Academy, Vale**

"Ozpin, we have just got word that Team Argon is on there way to the Amity Colosseum." Professor Goodwitch said, as she entered the headmaster's office with her scroll in her hand. She looked up and notice that Ozpin was staring out of his office's window, looking onto the grounds of the academy. "They are requesting you to set up-" she was soon cut off by Ozpin.

"Set up Simulation Echo-Nine," Ozpin turned around and had a small smirk planted on his face. "I already know, Glynda, and I'm pretty sure their relatives will be glad to see them in combat for once." Ozpin said, before taking another sip from his coffee.

"Yes, but do you think it is wise to have them-" She was cut off again by the headmaster.

"Them in combat?" He asked. "Glynda, I have faith that they won't destroy the colosseum… much." He walked over to his desk before tapping on it. "Get everyone to the colosseum and start up the next round. I can handle the rest." Goodwitch nodded, before turning around and walking towards the door. As she was about to leave, Ozpin stopped her. "Don't worry, Glynda, everything will go smoothly."

* * *

 **Vytal Festival Grounds, Vale**

On the grounds of the Vytal Festival, both team RWBY and JNPR were just finished with their meal, as the speaker came on.

 _"Since, team JNPR hasn't shown up for their match, we have postponed it."_ Professor Port's voice came over the speaker.

 _"Yes, which was several minutes ago!"_ Oobleck's voice came on as well. _"We will instead have a special demonstration from legends themselves."_ The speaker's then turned off, making everyone wonder on, who was going to be these legends.

"I wonder who these supposed 'Legends' are?" Blake asked, after hearing the announcement.

"Who knows," Ruby answered, before lighting up. "Maybe it a group huntresses and huntsmen!"

"Well, no dah, you dolt." Weiss said, with her hand on her temple. "But who could it be?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Pyrrha said. Everyone knew what exactly she meant and it didn't take long before they started to head towards the colosseum.

Once they were inside colosseum, they found some seats that were close to the arena. All them sat down and waited for these 'Legends' to arrive. As Ruby waited, her mind started to wonder about both her and Yang's older brother, who they hadn't seen in years. Although they haven't seen him, he still kept them updated, mostly saying he was still alive.

"Hey, Yang?" Ruby whispered to her sister.

"What's up, Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Have you heard anything from 'you-know-who' lately?" Yang looked at Ruby for a second, then shook her head.

"Like I said before, our video chat aboard the airship was last time either you or me talked to him." Ruby was a bit down by this. Yang saw this and decide to raise her spirits up a bit. "But hey! Maybe we will see him again soon!" Ruby looked at her and gave her smile.

 _"Welcome back, everyone!"_ Professor Port's voice boomed out of the speakers, finally. _"Today, we have a special treat for all of you, because we have a new, but old team entering the tournament."_

" _Yes! A team trained by top Huntsman and Huntresses from all four kingdoms."_ Oobleck said very excitedly. _"Trained to be the best and brightest! From all over Remnant! We give your Team Argon!"_ Everyone in the colosseum was confused a bit, until they heard a loud humming noise from above. Everyone look up and what they saw shocked them. In the sky was a large dark grey ship with strange designs on it. The ship's size out matched Ironwood's personal Atlesian airship.

The strange ship then did something that made everyone off a bit, it start to fire four dark-colored pods at the middle of the arena. Once the pods crashed, the arena started to change into the two different terrains. One of the terrains was an urban area with some destroyed buildings and a wrecked street. The other terrain was a green forest with lots of trees. Once the terrain of the arena was finally formed, the sides of the pods started to explode open. Emerging from the pods were olive-colored, strange looking armored figures.

"Who are they?" Weiss asked.

"I do not know, but they sure don't look like any kind of Huntsmen or Huntresses I have ever seen." Blake said. "Special Forces from Atlas?"

"They don't look like any soldiers I ever seen before."Weiss said, making everyone still wondering who they are. The one armored figure, with a red stripe on their right should, then turned to the other three. The figure must've said something to them, because next thing to happen was shocked everyone. Underneath the helmets, people saw the faces of four comrades that they use fight alongside with, heard stories, or four relatives.

"REIGN!" Ruby yelled loudly. Everyone turned their heads towards the small leader of team RWBY, including the four soldiers. Once Reign's eyes land on his younger sister, he shot her smile and gave her small wave.

Most of the people, who knew the four, were happy to see them again, except for one person.

"Oh man," Jaune said, as he started to sink into his seat. Both team RWBY and the rest of team JNPR notice this. "Why did he have to be here."

"Ah, Jaune, you ok?" Pyrrha asked her team leader, who just started to talk to himself and sink even lower into his seat.

" _Team Argon, are you ready for your match?"_ Profesor Port asked over the arena's speakers.

"Come on, Port, show us what you got!" Ash yelled at Port.

 _"As you wish, Ms. Vasilias. Bring in the Atlas Elites."_ From the skies over the arena, multiple Atlesian Knight-130s and Ten Atlesian Spider Droids land in front of the four Spartans. The Spartans quickly put their helmets back on and pulled out their weapons. Once the Spartans had their weapons out, they aimed it at the robots, as a large screen started to count down from five.

 **5…**

 **4…**

 **3…**

 **2...**

 **1…**

When it hit that last number, a loud horn went off, signaling the start of the match. The Knight-130's were the first to charge at the Spartans. Ash aimed her shotgun at the first three robot soldiers and fired a single slug, in the matter of seconds. The slugs destroyed the robots with ease, but it didn't stop the others from reaching her. She quickly turned her shotgun into the booster pieces, before ripping apart four more robots.

"Mike, time to show them how the demolitionist does this!" Ash yelled to the demo-expert. Mike nodded to her, before smashing his fist into his other hand's palm.

"Let's do this," he said to himself before raising up his left arm with a closed fist. As a group of Atlas Knights were in range, he fired a quick charge from his Spartan Laser gauntlet. Everyone, in their seats, were in 'awe' after seeing the group of ten robots, being lit up by the red laser of death. Another group of robots, along with a Spider Droid, charged towards Mike.

Mike notice this and raised up his right gauntlet to fire his rockets, but four sniper rounds beat him to it. Mike turned his head and notice Lily crouching, reloading her sniper rifle with another clip. Once she had another clip in, Lily look down her scope again and fired another four shots at the group of knights.

" _It looks like team Argon is off to a good start!"_ Port said over the stadium's speakers, as the Spartans were still ripping apart the robots.

 _"I absolutely agree!"_ Oobleck said. _"But what in Dust is Mr. Rose doing."_ Everyone in the stadium turned their gaze to Reign, who was just kneeling in the middle of the arena.

 _"I have absolutely no clue,"_ Port answered. _"But I do hope he will do something. And soon."_ As Port said this, a group of twenty Atlas Knights, accompanied with five Spider Droids. Reign looked up, seeing the large group of robotic enemies. He then pulled out his SMG and fired entire clip into nine of the twenty knights, surrounding him. This attack made the robot surrounding the robots to charge at him. Reign notice the charge and quickly did a backflip into the air. While in the air, he used his augmented speed to reload his SMG.

He then soon landed behind the group of enemies, who were know just turning around to face him. They started to charge at the Spartan again, making him to fire burst shot on them. Reign manage to down four or five knights, missing a couple of them, before being knocked to the ground by one of the Spider Droids. The large red and black robot also managed to make Reign drop his SMG before stepping on it, smashing to pieces.

 _"Ooh! That is not good! It looks like that Atlas robot has just destroyed Mr. Rose's weapon."_ Port stated the obvious.

 _'No, shit!'_ Reign stated in his head.

 _"What is he going to do now?"_ Oobleck asked outloud.

"Matrix, you still their?" Reign asked into his comms.

" _Yes, Spartan Reign,"_ The A.I. answered. "What can I help you with?"

"Fire pod B-12 on my location, would 'ya?"

 _"Right away, Reign. But I must warn you, we have no idea if the weapon will work on the battlefield."_ The A.I. voiced its displeasure.

"Don't worry, everything is under control."

The A.I. didn't say anything else and in a few seconds a weapon pod landed in front of Reign. The side of the pod exploded off, revealing a black-colored metal rectangle like object with red detailing on it. Reign picked up the object, before unsheathing it into a long black metal scythe.

Back over by team JNPR's and RWBY's seats, Ruby was 'awe' struck along with Yang, who was smirking.

"Is that Rose's Shadow?" Ruby asked, already knowing the answer.

"It looks like it," Yang answered. "But I thought he said it was not working properly?" The others looked at Yang and Ruby, just giving them a confused look.

"What is Rose's Shadow?" Weiss asked.

"It's our brother's weapon that he created, when Ruby was making her scythe." Yang started to explain, as everyone looked back at Reign, who was now slashing the Atlas knights and few Spider Droids to shreds with the scythe's blade. "Both Cresent Rose and Rose's Shadow are very similar, except for one thing."

"And what's that?" Blake asked, this time.

"Well," Ruby started to say. "It kinda attaches to him." She said meekly. Both Blake and Weiss was confused by this, until they saw Reign facing off against one of the Spider Droids.

Reign sheathed his weapon, before grabbing it by the two ends. As he held in two different ends, he teared it apart and made two smaller scythes. He attached the two scythe blades to his forearm, before pulling out his collapsible sword. He then charged at the larger robot. The Spider Droid charged up it's cannon, but before it could even fire on Reign, the Spartan disappeared.

The large robot was confused, looking everywhere on the battlefield for the Spartan. Unknowing to it, Reign activated his camouflage and climbed on to the robot's back. Reign deactivated the camouflage, before pulling out a frag grenade. He was about to attach it to the back of the Spider Droid, but was lost grip when the robot jumped into the air.

When Reign hit the ground, the frag grenade went off right next to him, dealing enough damage to deplete his shields. He let out sigh, before feeling the ground shake, from the Spider Droid landing again.

"Ash, I need help!" Reign yelled.

Ash turned towards the down teammate and the large robot. She then slammed her fist into the ground, creating a long line of ice and crystals towards the robot. The Spider Droid turned its head towards the large form of ice, but was too late to do anything and was covered in ice. Reign got up one more time, before slamming his fist into the ice, making it shatter into thousands of piece.

 _"And team Argon is the winner!"_ Port said in an excited voice.

"Well, that was kind of fun!" Mike said, as he and the rest of the team regrouped in the middle of the arena.

"Man, and I thought the White Fang put up a good fight." Lily stated. "I kind of hungry now."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Ash said with a smirk on her face. "Come on, I'll buy us some lunch." Ash then started to walk out of the arena with the rest of the team. As the group of Spartans were on their way to the airship, they were quickly intercepted by certain red and black hair girl.

"REIGN!" Ruby yelled in glee, as she tried to tackle her older brother down with her semblance of speed. Reign looked towards the his younger sister, who was now hugging his armored chest. "I can't believe you're back!" Ruby tried to squeeze him even tighter.

"Hey, Rubes." Reign greeted Ruby by her nickname. "Where is Yang?" And right on que, Reign heard his other sister jumping on his back.

"Your back, bro!" Yang shouted, as well.

"Hey, Yang," Reign said, as he tried to hold both of sister. "Now, can you both please get off of me?"

"Nope!" Ruby answered, smugly. Reign rolled his eyes before pulling both of the sisters off his back. Once both Ruby and Yang hit ground, Reign notice his teammates chuckling at him.

"Reign, I think they missed you," Ash stated the obvious. Reign pulled out Rose's Shadow and swiped Ash's feet from underneath her. As her was swept from the large scythe, Ash fell onto the ground with an 'oof'. "Ok, was that necessary?"

"A bit," Reign answered, as Mike helped Ash up.

"Hey, Reign, are you going to introduce us to your girlfriend?" Yang ask, with a wide grin on her face. Reign pulled back his scythe once more and slammed the back of the blade into her chest.

"This is my team's leader, Ashley Vasilias." Reign stated to Yang, who was now getting up. "And she is definitely not my girlfriend."

"Oh, come on," Yang singed, but was interrupted by Ash.

"First off, kid." Ash said, as she stood over Yang. "He is not my type. And secondly, I'm more into girls than guys." She had wide grin on her face. "Hey, Reign you never told me that you sister was a cutie."

"Back off, Ash." Reign called out, before focusing his attention back onto his younger sister. "Hey, Ruby, I heard you got your own team." This caught Ruby's attention and made her excited again.

"Oh, yeah!" she said. "We have two more people along with us. Blake and Weiss, who are on festival grounds. You want to meet them?"

"Sure," Reign answered, before looking back at the rest of his squad. "While we are down there we can get something as well." His squadmates nodded in agreement, before all six of them enter the last airship.

* * *

 **There you go, boys and girls. I hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think. Also, I am still open to pairings and other ideas for now. One more thing before I go, I have a poll currently up and would love it if all of you check it out. This is Death Snake, signing out. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5: Exes and the Drunk

**I live!**

 **Well, that was a bit dramatic, but anyway. Yes, I'm back and here to give you another chapter for Children or Soldiers. Please, if you like this, then tell me so. And also, I would like to hear your thoughts about the little twist I put on the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and until next time, this is Death Snake signing off.**

* * *

 _ **Location: Beacon Academy, Remnant**_

"Still can't believe you're back!" Ruby shouted, as she was clinging to her older brother's neck.

"Ruby, what did I say about clinging to me?" Reign ask, now having his helmet on.

"To keep doing it?" Ruby asked, trying to be cute. Reign let out a sigh, before jumping on to his back, slamming Ruby into the ground. From the impact from being slammed into ground, Ruby released her grip and was now stuck into the concrete of the walkway.

"I told you not to do it, Ruby." Yang chuckled, as she helped her sister up from ground, after Reign got up.

"How much does that armor weigh?" Ruby asked, as she was being pulled out the ground by her sister, literally.

"Alot more than it looks," Reign chuckled to himself, before both him and the other three Spartans heard sound of engines. All four of them looked to the sky simultaneously and saw a fancy-looking Atlas airship, as it started to fly over Beacon.

"It looks like our competition is here," Ash said, as soon the airship touched the ground. Everyone else turn their attention towards Ash, waiting for answer. "I'll explain later. Come on, we have a new assignment." The three other Spartans didn't question their leader and started following her. Weiss and Ruby on the other hand, were already running towards the ship with Weiss having a huge smile on her face.

As the group of Spartans were walking towards the airship, Ash told both Lily and Mike to wait at Ozpin's office. The two Spartans followed their order and split off from their leader and scout. As two Spartan kept walking towards the Atlassian airship, they notice that Weiss and Ruby were talking to one person Reign never wanted to see again.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Reign yelled in a whisper to Ash. "I thought I told you I never wanted to see her again!"

"I know Reign, but this an order-" Ash started to say, but was soon cutoff.

"From Atlas? Ironwood? Or is it her GODDAMN father?"

"Neither," Ash answered. "Ozpin asked for us, not too long ago. Something big is going down and we are running out of time." Reign's facial expression changed from this and kept his mouth shut the rest off the way.

"Ms. Winter Schnee?" Ash called out, as both her and Reign reach the two Schnee sisters.

"May I help you with something?" Winter asked, the two oddly dressed soldiers. "If not, then go away. I'm quite busy, if you see."

"I'm Ashley Vasilias, we have met before. In the Attesian capital, a few years ago. " Ash said, jogging a few memories back to Winter.

"Oh, yes. Fireteam Argon, Ozpin's little special-ops group." Winter said, like she was trying to taste of her own words. "And who is this with you, Ms. Vasilias?" And on que, Reign took off his helmet, showing his face to Winter.

"Ms. Schnee," Reign said with venom in his voice.

"Of course it's you, Reign." Winter said, with a heavy sigh. "I thought I told you to leave me alone?"

"Last time I check, I was the one who told you to leave me alone." Reign replied with both of his arms crossed.

"Wait, you know each other?" Weiss asked, but everyone ignored the heiress.

"And yet, you are standing in front of me." Winter said, with a small smirk on her face.

"Would you prefer if I remove you eyes from their sockets?" Reign asked. "At least you can not look at me."

"Is that a threat?" Winter asked, as she put her hand on her sword. "Be careful, Reign, I don't go lightly on my opponents." Her smirk was gone and was replaced with an ice cold look.

"Nothing would make me more satisfied than to fight you," Reign answered, as he put his helmet back on and reached for both Rose's Shadow and his sword. As they were getting ready to fight each other, the sound of metal being ripped apart and skiping off the ground, draw their attention away from each other.

"Hey," a drunken man said to the group. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, _Ice Queen_."

Halt!" Winter shouted.

"You have to be kidding me, he's here." Reign said, as Weiss started walking towards him.

Excuse me!" Weiss said to the drunken man. "Do you know who you are talking to?"

"Shhzzz~," the man shushed her, while putting his finger in front of her. "Not you." then he pushed her out of his way. He started walking towards us.

"I saw your graudy ship of yours," he said to Winter, before he turned is attention towards Reign. "And I saw your team's ship as well, Reign."

"Well, we are both standing in front of you," Reign said to Qrow. "Now, if you don't mind we were in the middle of something." Reign turn his attention back towards Winter.

"Agreed, now go away you drunk." Winter said.

"You, Atlas Specialist think you are real special," Qrow said.

"It in the title," Winter replied.

"And you are not post to be here," Qrow said to Reign. "Both you and your Sparta-"

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence," Reign growled at Qrow. "Unless you really don't want to live that much longer."

"Let's see if you can actually back up your threats, boy." Qrow smirked. "And maybe your little girlfriend can help as well. You'll need it." That was the last straw for both Reign and Winter, for the first to charge was Winter with Reign flanking to the right.

When Winter arrived in front of the drunken huntsman, she start to thrust her blade at Qrow's head. The elder huntsman moved his head to the side, avoiding Winter's blade until Reign reached the two of them. Qrow then backflipped away from the two and pulled out his scythe. He had his scythe in its sword-form with it pointing at the two. Reign put his scythe back into it sheath form and pulled out his sword. All three of them had their weapon pointed at one or another, waiting for one of them to attack.

After thirty seconds of waiting, Winter was the first to attack Qrow, who blocked her low strike. Winter then swung at Reign's right leg, but was denied when the Spartan disappeared. He then reappeared in behind Winter and swung at her exposed back. Winter quickly blocked Reign's attack with one of glyphs, using it as a shield and continued her attack on Qrow.

As she kept on swinging more and more at Qrow, before he jumped back a few yards and turning his weapon into a gun. Qrow then aimed it at Winter, who created glyph that sent her into the air while Qrow fired a round at her. Winter dodged the large round, but Reign was hit in the crossfire and sent flying into the concrete.

Meanwhile on the sideline, or in the large group of people that were watching the conflict, Ruby walked up to her partner's side.

"What is going on?" Ruby asked, confused on what was happening.

"Your brother threaten my sister," Weiss began, raising her voice. "Then some crazy man attacked the both of them out of nowhere!"

"What who would do something like that- OH, THAT'S MY UNCLE!" Ruby shouted, as she saw her Uncle Qrow, now fighting off both Reign and Winter. "Kicker their butt, Uncle Qrow! You too, Reign!"

"What!" Weiss asked shocked. "Show them both some respect, Winter."

The trio ignored all commotion on the sideline and focus all their attention on each other.

As Reign kept ducking and dodging from the other two's attacks, he manage to equipped Rose's Shadow to his forearm. He used the two smaller blades to block one of Qrow's attack, before kicking Winter in the stomach with his right leg. Winter fell to the ground, watching the nephew and his uncle fight each other. As Reign was blocking more and more of Qrow's strikes, Winter got the idea to set up a glyph ,that will launch one of them into the air. Once the glyph was placed behind Qrow, the huntsman backflipped over hit and had Reign charge after him.

Once the Spartan stepped on it, he was sent into the air a few thousands of feet. Everyone looked up, as the Spartan disappeared into the clouds. Winter took this chance pulled out smaller sword from her main weapon and charged at Qrow. Hoping Qrow wasn't looking, Winter swung both of her swords at Qrow's face, but was blocked by his own weapon.

"You should be ashamed of launching your boyfriend in the air like that," Qrow said, cockly to Winter. Winter became mad at this and started to swing both her swords at Qrow, forcing him to block and dodge that assault. After a few minutes of blocking and dodging the Atlas Specialist, Qrow jumped backwards again. He sheathed his weapon and put it on his back.

He then put up both of his hands, making small picture frame with it at Winter. She was confused at this, until Qrow pointed to the sky. Winter looked up and saw a metal object coming towards her. She jumped backwards in time, as the object hit the ground, covering the small area in concrete dust. As soon the dust settled, everyone saw Reign laying on the ground in a large crater.

"Anyone wants to help me up?" Reign asked, as he was being stared at by everyone. "No one? Well, that's just fucking awesome."

Both Qrow and Winter ignored the Spartan and got ready to finish their duel. Qrow grabbed his scythe again and started to transform it again, but stopped. He then sheathed it and put it back onto his back. Once on the weapon was back on his back, Qrow then pointed to his cheek, signaling a kiss from Winter. This outraged Winter and she started to charge at Qrow. As soon she reached the huntsman with her sword's blade pointed at Qrow's throat, but a voice soon caught her off guard.

"Schnee!" Ironwood yelled, as he and an orange haired girl stood behind Winter. Winter stopped in her tracks, in front of Qrow with her sword pointed at his throat.

"Is that Ironwood?" Reign piped up again, making Ironwood shift his gaze to the Spartan, who was currently still stuck in the crater. "Can you help me up? Please?"

"What in the world are you two doing?" Ironwood asked, already disappointed in the answer he was going to hear.

"Those two started the altercation!" Winter replied, quickly.

"That is not true, Reign here provoked her." Qrow replied. "Then she attacked first with her boyfriend helping her."

"I will so kill you, old man!" Reign shouted.

"Is that right?" Ironwood asked, looking back to Winter. Winter only let out a defeated sigh, before looking away.

There was a long period of silence, before Ironwood spoke up again.

"And you," Ironwood this time looking at Qrow, who just looked surprised and pointed at himself. "What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing," Qrow replied.

"I-" but Ironwood was quickly cut off by an all too familiar voice.

"Now, now everyone," Ozpin said, as he and Goodwitch came towards the group of people. "There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the coliseum. That I can assume has better seat and popcorn."

"Break it up, everyone." Goodwitch shouted. "We will take care of this mess."

"Let's go," Ironwood said to Winter, before both him and Winter left with the group of robots right behind Ironwood.

"Okay, now that is over. Can someone get me the fuck out of here!?" Reign now cursed. With wave of Goodwitch's crop whip, Reign was pulled out of the ground and was placed in front of Ozpin.

"Meet me in my office. The rest of your team is currently in the Vault checking on Amber." Ozpin whispered into Reign's ear.

"Understood," Reign replied, before walking towards Beacon.

As Reign left the site of the battle, he made his way towards the elevator to Ozpin. On his way there, a girl with long black hair and amber-colored eyes. This shocked Reign a bit as the girl passed him before flashing him a small smirk.

As soon Reign saw the smirk, a memory from his past played through his head.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _ **Year: Unknown**_

 _ **Location: Unknown**_

The was black as night itself, as a large Covenant Corvette hung in the air. On the ground, below the ship were about hundreds of armored soldiers with light ONI recon armor and M7 Caseless SMGs. The group were fighting against Covenant soldiers like Elites, Grunts, and Jackals.

One of the soldiers, wearing back and red armor, slashed through an Elite Zealot with a katana. Once the Zealot fell to the ground, the soldier that killed it grabbed the Elite's energy sword. He turned towards his right, where a female soldier in red armor with amber-colored detail was fighting against two Elite Generals.

The two golden armored Elites swung their energy swords at the soldier, who duck underneath them, before unleashing a barrage of bullet into one the Generals. The General's shield soaked up the bullets, until the female soldier ran out of ammunition. The General let out a roar, before he tried to swing his sword at the soldier, but was interrupted by an energy sword piercing the General's chest.

Both the girl and the other Elite General looked towards where the sword came from and saw male human soldier standing with his katana in hand. The last Elite General let out a loud roar, before he was impaled by an energy sword. This time, the female soldier was the one to kill the General.

"Not bad," the female soldier shouted, as she deactivated the energy sword, making General fall to the ground.

"Same can go for you, Sarah." The boy said, as he walked towards her.

"You flatter me," the girl's helmet visor then went clear, showing her amber colored eyes. "Come on, we have a mission to finish."


	6. Update and Background

**Hey, guys. Snake here and I'm just letting you know that a fix a few things in past chapters, that will affect the story, so check them out please. And I've just watch the Volume 3 finale last weekend, and yes I will still follow the story, unless a few of you say otherwise. Until then, here's something to look forward to.**

* * *

 _ **Location: Unknown**_

The sky was colored a purple-pinkish, with the same colored jagged terrain full of purple crystals. Past the terrain was a medieval looking castle, that stood over the unknown place. Inside the castle, stood two alien races, one being a Sangheili and the other being a large Jiralhanae.

The Sangheili was wearing silver-colored Imperial Admiral armor, with a Forerunner glyphs. The Sangheili also had a custom made energy sword attached to his right hip. The Jiralhanae on the other hand was wearing a heavy set of crimson Chieftain armor along with a smooth crimson helmet. The Jiralhanae had a long white beard and hair, along with bloodshot-colored eyes. Across the face of the brute was white face paint, forming into Jiralhanae skull. The two were currently waiting outside in a corridor that led to an outdoor balcony.

"I don't like this, Imperial Admiral Veer 'Lhorasee." The Jiralhanae Chieftain, or Scarus said to the Sangheili Shipmaster, as he paced back and forth. "Why are we working for a bunch of humans and a Unholy One of all things?"

"I feel the same, Scarus." The Admiral replied, still watching the Jiralhanae pace. "But we need the help to find the Fortress of Gods. Remember that next time, Scarus." The Chieftain stopped walking and looked at the Admiral, giving the Admiral a small chuckle.

"Well said, Veer." A new voice spoke out. The two turned their heads towards the balcony and saw a humanoid woman with a white as snow face and black and red eyes.

"Lady Salem," the Admiral said to the woman, as both he and the Chieftain bowed to the woman. "And how may we help you today?"

"I want you to start the invasion on Vale. In three days time, but first get your ships in range of the city." Salem said, as she pasted the two. "And make sure it burns." The two nodded in response, before heading up onto the balcony.

"So, now we can get to destroy one of those primitive cities." Scarus said, with a small chuckle following.

"Don't underestimate them, Scarus." Veer said, as the two reached the balcony. "Even if we have last fleet with us." In the purple skies were hundreds of Covenant ships were hovering over the sky, especially a supercarrier, that was currently landed on the jagged ground.

"Should I take the Rampart's Demise?" Scarus asked Veer.

"No, Scarus. Take the Redemption's Prize along with a few corvettes." The Admiral said. "Don't mess it up, Chieftain."

"Don't worry, Veer. My pack will feast happily on those primitives flesh." Scarus said, with pride before walking away.


	7. Good News and Bad News

**Hey, guys, Death here and I have some news. Do to me- How would I word this- My future? Sure, let's go with that. Do to some ideas I want to do for a career, I will not be on Fanfiction for a long time. I will be doing some other typing for a book I want to do.**

 **This book will be a bit different from others, in which it will be dealing with a war and a enemy rising from the grave. Think of the Belkan War, but worst. But I'm sure you guys don't want to know about that.**

 **Anyway, I am really sorry, but hey, I might show up once in awhile, you never now. And if you are one of those people interested, you can always ask about it by PMing me.**

 **Until next time, this has been Death Snake signing off.**

 **Wish me luck, and thank you for following and liking my stories. I hope you will like an actual original idea, if it will get publish. :)**


	8. Sub-Chapters

**In the ruins of the once city of Boston, the Sole Survivor looked through the remnants of a pre-war bookstore. As the survivor looks through the boxes and cash registers, her companion, a german shepherd named Dogmeat, roamed the rows of bookshelves.**

 **As the dog did this, he soon came upon a book that was mostly intact, expect only book's title was gone expect with a few letters of A, O, and L. Dogmeat cocked his head at this, before grabbing it with his mouth. Once he made sure the book was secure in his mouth, the dog started to walk back towards his owner.**

 **When he arrived back and found her still scavenging around the store. Dogmeat set the book on the ground before barking at his owner.**

 **"You found something, boy." His owner asked as she turned around to face her companion. The survivor then looks down and found the book laying nicely on the ground.**

 **"A book, uh?" She asked as she grabbed it. "Surprising it in great shape for a 200-year-old book, but there something on here I can't make out." The survivor said as she started to dust off the cover of the book.**

 **As she started to wipe off some of the dust, the book flew out of her hands by itself. The book then landed a few feet away from and started to glow green before its pages flipped to a random spot. Then the unexpected happen, a being in white armor with red detailing appeared, holding a katana on his back and a strange weapon.**

 **"OKAY, I'M AWAKE!" the figure yelled, once he was out of the book. "You gone for almost a year to work on something and the whole fucking world goes to shit!"**

 **The figure then turned towards the Sole Survivor, seeing her shocked expression from the events leading up to his appearance.**

 **"I had that same expression when I found out about the psychotic clowns in Green Bay." The figure said as he started to walk around the place. "Man... This place looks like shi- For fuck sake don't tell me I'm in fucking New Jersey!" The man yelled again.**

 **"W-who are you?" the Sole Survivor asked, as she watched the mysterious stranger walk around the place.**

 **"Uh, you must be new here." The figure said as he turns towards the survivor. "I am... Death Snake, writer of crossovers and defender of... Of... Well, shit I haven't thought something for that yet. Anyway, I am back and here to kick some ass!"**

* * *

 **So, I hope you guys like that little stupid, short story for the beginning. It's been a while and you guys deserve it. Anyway, I am here to tell you that this story is going to get a few sub-chapters. Now, I was going to write them tonight, but I got busy... And a bit sleepy.**

 **But that is beside the point, I just want to know what kind of sub-chapter you guys would like to see before the main story goes back on. I will only be doing three and they will be shorter than the main chapter, so keep that in mind. I do also have a few rules for them, they have to deal with Reign only, since his mostly the main character, but can involve the other three members of his fire team, Winter shipping, him spending time with Ruby and Yang, things of that nature. Don't be afraid to give me ideas or multiple ones in that matter of fact. You can either PM or leave it in the reviews.**

 **Also, if anyone cares, I have a Twitter account for Death Snake, just for talking or hearing ideas and things of that nature with you guys. I would love to hear from more of you guys and think this would be a good way of doing it. If you are interested, it's Death_Snake_net.**

 **So, until we meet again, this has been Death Snake... Signing off.**

 **P.S. Anyone who abuses or leave rude, hateful, distasteful, or anything else that I will frown upon on twitter or anywhere that has to deal with me or my account, I will take it down.**


	9. Sub-Chapter 1: Always Cold

**Sub-Chapter 1: Always Cold**

"You sure this is wise?" a Sangheili Zealot question Imperial Admiral Veer 'Lhorasee, as the two walked down brig of the supercarrier _Rampart's Demise_.

"Why, you are afraid of a demon, Ado 'Gatamee?" The Admiral asked before the two stopped in front of a heavily fortified door that had a shield around it and two Sangheili Honor Guards guarding it.

"No, Admiral. Of course not, but this demon... He managed to kill Scarus! With just his hands!" The Zealot said, but only for the Admiral to ignore it.

"Let me through." The Admiral growled towards one of the Honor Guards who gave a nod, before using the terminal, nearby, to open the door.

The shield was the first to deactivate before the heavy, purple metal doors opened up. Behind the guarded doors was a small room with only one prisoner, who was cuffed to the wall.

The prisoner was a human male that had short-rugged brown hair, covering most of his face. His eyes were closed, hiding his bloodshot hazel eyes. His entire body was covered with his olive Mark IV armor, that was both cracked and had pieces missing.

"See, even if the demon would wake up and somehow get his restraints deactivated," the Admiral began to say to the Zealot. "He would have to get past the door and the guards with no weapons."

"You are a fool, Admiral 'Lhorasee." The Zealot said, before turning away from the corpse of the Spartan. "If this demon can fight Scarus with his fists, then he is truly unstoppable." The Zealot then left the cell, after saying this.

The Admiral only glared at the back of the Zealot, before turning towards the Spartan.

"He may not care, but maybe that pet of the Unholy One will care about your capture." The Admiral said, before walking out of the cell.

The doors closed once more, once the Sangheili Admiral was gone from the room. Inside that very room, the Spartan's body shifted a bit as he was unconscious.

* * *

 ** _Five Years ago_**

 ** _Schnee Manor, the Kingdom of Atlas_**

As the sun began to rise over the northern kingdom, known as Atlas, two figures in a large white bed, slept peacefully.

One of these figures was Winter Schnee, once heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, who was now in the Atlasesian Military. She currently had her head placed in the crook of the neck of the second figure in the bed. Her left arm was draped over the second person's chest and had a small smile on her face.

The second person in the bed was Reign, a Spartan-III and a member of Argon. He was currently holding Winter with both arms, close to him, as they slept.

It took a while for one of them to wake, Winter was the first to.

When she was awakened, Winter sat up in her bed, before letting out a yawn. She then looks towards, the current sleeping Reign. She lowered her head towards him, to give him a kiss on his forehead, but was quickly caught off guard.

Reign felt the shift of the bed, and quickly turn his head towards Winter, as she went to kiss him. He timed it perfectly, that Winter's kiss met his lips instead. The trap kiss then turned into a passionate kiss between the two.

The kiss went on for what seem like an hour between the two, but it was actually a few minutes before they pulled away.

"Well, good morning, Winter." Reign said as he looked up at Winter.

"Morning, darling," Winter replied, before shifting herself to sit upon the Spartan.

As she did this, the white sheet that was covering her slipped off revealing her naked form to the Spartan who just grinned at her.

"So, I hope last night was... fun." Reign said, with a Cheshire grin.

This earned him a pillow to the face by Winter.

"Shut up!" Winter shouted, while her cheeks turned pink. This only made the Spartan laugh, as he defended himself from the pillow.

"I'm just kidding," Reign replied, as he removed the pillow from his face.

"I know, but if my father finds out that I'm dating you-" Winter was then cut off by Reign.

"You be disowned. Yes, I know." Reign said, before pulling the Schnee down upon him. "But your the one who can't get her hands off of me."

"Is that what you get from our time together?" Winter asks.

Before Reign could answer, there was a knock on the door.

"Miss Schnee, you father is requesting your presence." One of the servants said, on the other side of the door.

"Shit- I will be just out!" Winter called back, before turning towards Reign and letting out a sigh. "Well, I guess our time must be cut short."

"I guess." Reign answered as Winter got off him.

The two didn't say much as they quickly got dress. Winter chose her usual outfit of a white jacket, pants, and shirt. Reign, on the other hand, put on a black ODST battledress uniform and a black UNSC cap.

Once the two were dressed, Reign stared at Winter, as she holsted her sword into it sheath.

"Can I ask you something crazy?" Reign ask Winter, making her look at him with concern.

As she looked towards him, she found Reign on one knee.

"What are you doing?" she asked cautsiously.

"Winter Schnee... I know this maybe crazy, but..." Reign then paused, as he fished in his pockets for a small object. "Would you marry me?"

Winter then saw the Spartan holding a small silver ring with a red dust crystal instead of a diamond.

"Reign, I don't know what to say," Winter said, as she looked at both the ring and the Spartan. "I'm sorry, Reign, but I have to go." Winter then left the room leaving Reign kneeling like an idiot in the middle of the room.

"I'm such an idiot." Reign said as he got up from the floor.

Reign the walked over to the Winter's bed, placing the ring on the bed. He then walked out of the room, making sure no one saw him.

* * *

 **Yeah, I hope that was a heartbraking chapter for you guys. I also hope it was a good one as well.**

 **So, it was just a sub-chapter just showing part of Reign's past. I want to do two more of these, the beginnings will follow to the next chapter, and I want you guys to decide on the next two. Well, if you want.**

 **It can be about anything, as long it deals with Reign, just leave it in the review area or PM me.**

 **Until then, this is Death Snak-**

 ***EXPLOSION***

 **"Over there!" A Stromtrooper shouts, before the sounds of blaster can be heard.**

 **Son of a bitch, I'll be back!**

 ***Pull outs a gatling laser (Fallout 4)***

 **Come and fight me, you dirty koruts!**


	10. Chapter 6: Heretic

**Chapter 6: Heretic**

 **So, I don't know if I asked this, but does anyone be willing to make cover images and maybe a prototype cover for one of my books I'm writing? Or for another crazy/weird idea, if you are interested and are an artist.**

 **Just seeing if anyone is inserted if you are just PM me or email me at** tiltonwritersproject **. Now, let's get on with this chapter.**

* * *

Aboard the Covenant supercarrier _Rampart's Demise_ , Spartan-396 or Reign was sitting in the corner of the metal cell. His once MJOLNIR Mark IV armor was now cracked and pieces of the shoulder, legs, and the entire helmet was missing.

He had been held captive ever since the aftermath of Beacon's downfall, unlike the rest of his team.

During the Fall of Beacon, each member of Argon suffered a different fate. Ashely disappeared alongside with Ozpin. Michael was put into a coma, after trying to defend both himself and a group civilians from Brutes, Grimm, and the White Fang.

Ashely disappeared alongside with Ozpin, sometime while the Spartan fought Cinder. Michael was put out of action by a Brute Warchieftan slamming his gravity hammer into the Spartan's spine, leaving Michael paralyzed. Lily, the team sniper suffered the worst fate of all.

While helping with the defense of Beacon, the White Fang leader Adam Tauras beat the sniper in close-quarters before killing her.

This was a huge impact of morality to Atlas and the Spartans, forcing the retreat from Beacon.

As the Reign was remembering the events of Beacon, he didn't notice that his cell door opened.

"What a pitiful site," Reign heard a rough voice say. The Spartan looked up and saw an Elite Zealot by the name of Ado 'Gatamee.

"Yeah, and what do you want?" Reign asked as he stared at the golden armor elite.

"It's time," the Sangheili only replied, as he tossed the Spartan a Type-51 Covenant Carbine.

Reign then surprised the elite by catching the weapon in midair. Reign then stood up, checking the weapon's magazine.

"So, what made you change your mind?" Reign asked, as walked towards the elite.

"This woman named Salem," the Elite started to say, as he started walking out of the cell. "She's trying to corrupt the Covenant."

"Corrupting the Covenant, eh. So, that's what it takes to get an Elite on your side." Reign commented to himself, as he followed the Elite out of the cell.

Once both the Spartan and Elite were out of the room, Reign saw the prison was full of dead bodies of Elite honor guards. The Spartan wasn't that surprise of the scene.

Since his imprisonment, the only person or Elite to talk to was Ado 'Gatamee. For several months, Reign and Ado would talk about the Covenant, White Fang, and Salem's own faction. Ado would complain about the woman named Salem, but would never bring it up for he would be called a heretic.

Looking back on it now, Reign had to guess that the Zealot finally snapped and had enough of both the Covenant and Salem.

"We must hurry towards the Phantom," Ado said as the two started to leave the brig of the supercarrier.

"What about the guards?" Reign asked as he scanned corners of the ship.

"I have that covered," Ado said, before pulling out a small detonator. He then pressed the top button on it, making the entire ship to shake.

"What the Hell!" Reign yelled as he tried to regain his balance.

"That should distract them. Now, let's go!" The Sangheili shouted as he took off towards the hangar, by Reign's best guess.

The Spartan sprinted after the Elite, following him through corridors and metal doors. As the two ran through the ship, the two face little to no resistance, only stumbling upon a few grunt squads and jackals. That was until they came up the opening of the hangar.

"We are almost there, Demon," Ado said as the two were taking cover on both sides of a metal door. "Once I open this door, we might be faced with more than we can handle. Are you ready?"

"Lock and loaded." Reign replied as he lifted up the Covenant Carbine. Ado nodded in response as he pulled out two Plasma Rifles, before slamming his elbow on the doors lock.

When the door opened, the two former soldiers were met with a hangar filled with Covenant soldiers, most notably the ten large, blue-armored hunters. Everyone in the hangar seemed to stop what they were doing, focusing on the strange site of the Spartan and Elite pointing their weapons at them.

"This is going to be too easy." Reign committed, before firing his carbine at the head of a Sangheili general. The general's shield took most of the round but was depleted living him open for a barrage of fire from Ado's dual plasma rifles. The general was the first to fall to the ground, covered in plasma burns.

The army was immediately left their shock and opened fire on the two soldiers. Both Ado and Reign separated from the door and dove to purple, metal crates for cover. From there, the two popped up to either throw grenades or fire off a few shot at the Covenant soldiers in the hangar. In return, the soldiers of the Covenant dove to cover and return fire.

This large-scale firefight, caused the hangar to be marked with burns of plasma and dents from the explosion of both vehicles and grenades. Some vehicles, like wraiths and banshees, were purposely targeted by Ado and Reign, causing the debris to impale the Covenant soldiers.

The fight between the Covenant and the two soldiers lasted for a good two hours before reinforcements came. Brute jetpack troopers came behind the Elite and Spartan. This force Reign to turn his attention to the ape-like aliens and open fire on them.

He manages to get a few headshot before one of the brutes knocked him down. The brute roared in the Spartans face, before raising up the end of his Bruteshot.

Before the brute could slam the bayonet in the Spartan's chest, Reign was surprised to see a blue energy blade appear in the brute's chest. The brute roared in pain until another energy blade seared off his head entirely.

To none of Reign's surprise was Ado, who was standing behind the brute's lifeless corpse with two energy swords in hand.

"This is not the the time to have fun, human," Ado said, sarcastic to the human soldier.

"I guess you do have a sense of humor," Reign commented, before getting up.

Once up, Reign saw the discard Bruteshot and a Spike Rifle. He quickly grabbed the two weapons for his arsenal, before going back into cover.

"So, my dear Ado, what's the plan now?!" Reign yelled, as the Covenant Army's fire intensified on the two soldiers.

"Yeah, one more!" Ado roared, before pulling out another detonator. "HOLD ON TIGHT!"

The Elite then pressed the button on the detonator. Once again, the ship rocked due to a large explosion, this time inside the hangar. The explosion caused most of the hangar to collapse on itself, taking out over half of the Covenant soldiers.

"NOW, WILL BE A GOOD TIME TO RUN!" The Elite yelled as he vaulted over his cover of crates.

Reign watched as the Elite sprinted over towards a Phantom dropship, that was still in good enough shape to fly. Reign quickly followed the Elite soldier, as the hangar started to fall down on itself.

Ado was the first to enter the Phantom, quickly heading to the cockpit. Reign another hand, was forced to stop, as a large pile of rubble fell in front of his path to the Phantom.

"This is not my day." Reign said as he heard the Phantom starting up. The Spartan looked around, until finding the hangar bay doors were still open.

The Spartan used this to his advantage and started to sprint towards the doors. As he ran towards the hangar's door, the Ado's captured Phantom flew by him, flying out of the hangar.

Ado must've figure out what the Spartan was thinking, for the Elite stopped the Phantom outside the hangar's door. Reign saw this and ran even faster, before reaching the edge of the hangar's door.

The Spartan then jumped out hangar, towards one of the opened side doors of the Phantom. Reign, however, missed the Phantom's door, only to start falling out from the collapsing wreckage of the ship.

"FUCK MEE!" Reign yelled, as fell out of the sky.

Strangely, Reign soon found himself stopped from falling out of the sky. The Spartan turned his head and found Ado's Phantom hovering above him.

The Spartan soon felt himself being lifted up into the dropship's troop bay.

Once inside the Phantom's troop bay, Reign found himself on the metal floor of the dropship.

 _"You are welcome, human."_ Reign heard Ado's voice over the Phantom's PA-system. _"Now, where to?"_

"Anywhere, just get us out of here." Reign said as he turned onto his back. "Just get me out of this place, Ado."

 _"Copy, human, but don't go to sleep yet. We might have struggled behind us."_ Ado said before Reign felt the Phantom shift into a new direction.

 _'At this point, I could careless.'_ Reign thought as he sat up. _'Right now, I would be more than happy to see-'_ Reign then snapped out his train of thought to a new idea.

"Ado, head to these coordinates!" Reign shouted suddenly. "Echo-19 at Zulu-043! And make it fast!"

 _"Roger, Demon. Head to those cordinates, it will take some time."_ Ado replied.

"Let's hope, we make it there in time." Reign said to himself.

* * *

 **There you go, after a long time of waiting.**

 **Remember to comment, favorite, or follow. And if you are one of those people instrested in my crazy ideas just send me a PM or email me at the email provided.**

 **Now, until we meet again. This is Death Snake, signing out.**

 **Peace.**


	11. GenCon Update!

**What is up, my boys and girls! Death Snake here and I'm coming at you with some news.**

 **First off, if you haven't check out my new story Militiaman of Arzenal please do so. This is going to be probably the only story that I do until I get a new computer in the winter.**

 **Second thing and it the big one. How many of you are heading to GenCon? The reason that is asked is, I'm heading down there tomorrow and be there for all four days. If you want to catch me look for a guy in, and probably bad, cosplay of Headmaster Ozpin. If I'm not wearing that, I will probably be wearing my Sabaton's Last Stand tour shirt or my Alestorm shirt along with some winter cargo pants. If none of those then I took off most of my Ozpin cosplay and wearing black... Well, everything that is almost formal. Hey, you might even catch me playing some Magic the Gathering with my Sliver deck.**

 **Hey, and if you see me just come up to me and ask if I'm Death Snake. If I don't give you a confused look and go "Who?" you probably found me.**

 **And once you guys find me, ask any questions you want about fanfiction, my books (that I still need to finish), or anything in that matter. Also, give me a heads up if you going to GenCon. You can do this by either PMing me or by leaving it in the review section. Also, guys, hit me up on twitter if you want. Look for Death Snake and follow me. There I will be announcing updates on... Almost anything you are waiting for.**

 **Thanks for following and favoriting me like always and I hope I can see you all at GenCon.**

 **This is Death Snake signing off. Peace.**


End file.
